Chosen
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: My name's Zoey Night, a half-blood. When Adeva and Nico escorted me to Camp Half-Blood, I feel like home. But with a new prophecy going on, I don't think I'll ever be the same. Rated T in case. Book-versed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor will I ever.**

**

* * *

**

I had never been a normal kid. I knew that all along. I'm dyslexic and had ADHD but that doesn't help in my studies at my school. People think I'm a freak and that really hurts me. The only person who doesn't think I'm a freak is my mom and my best friend, Adeva Montgomery.

Today was not a normal day for me. It was the last day of school and I've got a lot trouble catching up with me. You see, Adeva and I were walking to Gym class when we noticed a boy about my age looking like he was about to pass out so I confronted him.

That's when I noticed that something bad is about to happen.

You see, I saw this girl named Kelli walking by us and told me that she is going to take the boy to the principal's office but Adeva told her to go away. That's when the boy said that she's an empousa. Adeva's eyes widened and quickly told me to run. But I shook my head.

Kelli's eyes gleamed with malice and smiled evilly. She transformed and lunged forward at me. The boy took out a sword and stabbed Kelli. Kelli burst into flames as I stared, wide eyed.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Adeva said as she took my hand and with the boy following us. We ran outside of the school building and stopped for a while to get catch up with our breath.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked at Adeva. She sighed as she looked at me in the eyes, worried.

She took a deep breath and started to explain. "Zoey, you're not safe we need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a half-blood." The boy said. "You're half-mortal and half-god."

It took me five minutes to process the news. So all this time my mom tries to keep me safe was because I'm a half-blood. That would explain the monsters that attack me now and then. Just like my mother's stories about Greek Mythology.

"Nico, can you shadow travel us to Camp Half-Blood? It would be a real pain if we're going to be attacked by the next monsters." Adeva said impatiently. Nico nodded and told us to hold on to his hand and closed our eyes.

The last thing I felt was the whooshing of the wind and Adeva's and Nico's voice saying I could open my eyes.

I couldn't believe it took a second to travel to Camp Half-Blood. Here I was, standing on top of a hill and only came in a matter of seconds. I was kinda getting a bit woozy when I turned pale white. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Nico and Adeva calling my name.

Ugh. My head hurts a lot.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I'm in the infirmary. I let my fingers run down my forehead and I noticed that I have bandages. I must have hit my head on a rock while I was unconscious.

"Thank the gods, Zoey, you're awake!"

I looked up and noticed Adeva sitting on a chair beside my bed. She looked so happy that she hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Zoey Night, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A man in a wheelchair said as Adeva stopped hugging me.

"Um, hi?" I said awkwardly. Okay, I'm starting to freak out. The man smiled as he explains that he is Chiron, a centaur and that the Greek gods are real and they live. I nodded, which I completely understand.

"Adeva, you're a half-blood, right?" I asked. Adeva smiled and said yes. It turns out that she is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and crafts.

Chiron then instructed Adeva to show me around camp. Adeva agreed and we went outside the Big House, which she explained when we were about to leave. She showed me around Camp Half-Blood. The climbing wall, the archery field, the swordplay arena, the dining pavilion… wow, this camp really is cool! When we arrived at the cabins, Adeva excused herself because Mr. D (Also known as Dionysus, the god of Wine, Ritual and Ecstasy) and Chiron are expecting to meet her now.

I noticed that the cabins are in a U form and represents the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses. In the center of the cabins is a bonfire tended by a young girl. Oh well, I don't have a place to stay so I decided to do a little drawing near the canoeing lake.

It turns out I wasn't the only one in the canoeing lake. Nico seems to be enjoying the view so I didn't want to disturb him. I quietly tiptoed away from the lake but I accidentally kicked a pebble. It seems that Nico heard me because he saw me when I kicked the pebble.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you." I said apologetically but he didn't seem to mind me intruding.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about something." Nico smiled. I sat down beside him and doodled a bit. Nico saw the drawing and he asked what I am drawing about.

"It's a drawing of Apollo, the god of the sun, music, prophecy, healing, truth, poetry, archery and the arts." I said with a smile. Nico nodded as I continued drawing. Once I was done drawing, I looked at Nico and noticed he was staring at the lake. "Nico, who's your Olympian parent?"

Nico smiled and said, "Hades, god of the Underworld, dead and wealth."

I nodded as I wonder who my Olympian parent is.

I excused myself from Nico and began walking around the forest path, wondering about my Olympian parent.

Who is he?

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
